


My Snake Girlfriend

by GoliathGoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After Party, Alien Sex, Cherub Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roxy's POV, Short One Shot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: Roxy and Calliope have a good time after a party. Roxy POV.(Ps: snake sex!)





	My Snake Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I actually search about females snakes genitals to make this...
> 
> please don't kill me for make this.

  You two arrive from Dave and Dirk's birthday party in the middle of the night, you stumbles a little because of the drink, it was not much but it was enough to make you dizzy. Calliope helps you by placing your arm over her shoulder and takes you into the bedroom and there throws you into the bed carefully.

  
"Give me some water ... I need some water ..." You speak in a drunken way and Calliope laughs lightly at you mild drunkenness.

  
  She leaves and returns quickly handing you a glass full of fresh water. You take, your thirst is slowly being killed with each gulp, when you finish you feel sane and look at the cherub smiling slightly.

  
"You look so beautiful in this dress..." You praise and Calliope laughs again, this time slightly embarrassed.

  
"You're just talking nonsense..." The young alien said ashamed, the dress after all was her creation.

  
"No, you're really hot in this dress ..." You speak with a silly grin and curl up close to Calliope.

  
  The cherub's large eyes glow like stars when she realizes you were approaching to kiss her, and she even bends toward you to help you with that. You feel the harsh but pleasant feel of Calliope's teeth, slightly sweetened from the birthday cake. You crave for more and slowly your hand starts pulling the cherub to the bed, soon she is lying beneath you enjoying the kiss.

  
  You kiss her with more passion, she opens her jaw full of teeth and you feel the fulfilled by the serpentine tongue invading your mouth. You dominate the kiss, hearing Callie breathing hard beneath you, boldly you begin to take the kiss down, biting and kissing her neck.

  
  Calliope then suddenly grabs your waist and pulls you to her side in bed, you begin to change caresses, kisses and loving whispers. She begins to nibble your neck very lightly because of your sharp teeth, you vibrate with the dangerousness of those sharp teeth touching your skin. You slowly between Callie's nibbles, you begin to take your hand to the lower parts of the cherub, even if you knew there was no special there, yet.

  
  The young cherub notices your advances and slowly also begins to remove her party clothes, little by little and delicately. She pushes you, removing very slowly the party dress, you observe with a wicked smile and soon you have the sight of her skeletal body. You find Callie's body fascinating, beautiful, you did not care about anything they said, that was a beautiful body.

  
  You also take off your clothes a little faster than Calliope, yet the cherub watches you with curiosity. Before you know it, you're already naked and Calliope in the same situation. She looked at you with curiosity, especially for your breasts, she still found them curious, she slowly approached and hugged you with affection. You two sit down and Callie starts massaging one of your nipples, tickling you in the process.

  
  Calliope now lay you down against the bed, coming down and biting you all the way to your private area, stopping slowly before starting to touch you. She was always afraid to hurt you with her claws, but still she could tease you with her serpentine tongue rubbing lightly against your sensitive clit.

  
"Callie ..." You utter a needy groan and feel a few more touches of Calliope's tongue against your area.

  
  You immediately notice her, now in her snake form, bending against your body. Her scales slightly cooler than your skin give you pleasant chills. Callie climbs up your body and slowly curls up against your neck and rests her snake head on your shoulder while the rest of the serpentine body continues to move all over your body. You can feel her tail dragging against your area and you decide to help her by touching and whispering loving words to Calliope.

  
  You sit and gently begin to touch the tail of the cherub in a small horizontal fissure, Calliope hisses with more intensity, her body fulfilled having slight spasms and writhing against your body.

  
  When you sink your fingers inside you, Calliope lets out a hiss of approval and begins to tighten against your body, moving more and more. You continue to take pleasure, when you almost reach the orgasm, you take your fingers off and Callie takes the lead in tightening against your area so hard that you climax.

  
  Slowly you unwrap your cherub girlfriend from around your neck and give her some time to transform herself again, as soon as Callie is finished, she joins you in bed. You slowly fall asleep with her hugging you from the back, you smile and fall into a deep sleep.

 


End file.
